


Love Will Find Its Way

by mrs_jibeom



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Sweet, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_jibeom/pseuds/mrs_jibeom
Summary: Hello! This is my first ever fic that I finish ㅡ all for bongbeom! 💛 Advance sorry for grammatical errors, wrong spelling (if ever but I scanned this so many times), and for making the story complicated for the characters. Hahaha. Please don't expect too much, the story is quite normal but I want to impart to the readers how love will find its way even in the simplest problem of these boyfriends 😅
Relationships: Bong Jaehyun/Kim Jibeom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Love Will Find Its Way

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired from Golcha's first win, first concert, and bongbeom's vlive fight. LMAO. Fighting Goldenness! Let's get it on Bongbeomists! Enjoy~ ❤️

It's 8:28pm already but these 10 handsome men are enjoying the practice for their concert, knowing that it will be their first time and they will be with Goldenness again. No tired eyes and bodies were shown in each move, maintaining their 101% insync footsteps and postures because knowing Daeyeol, their leader who is very strict in every little move they do.

"Okay boys, as far as I am concern everyone are doing good job for today's practice. I hope we will give our 100% shot for the concert coz it'll be soon."

"Yes hyung." chorusly they said by his children. Sungyoon, his lover hugged him at his back while others were teasing them and made Daeyeol weak for a while. Having this picture inside their practice room made everyone giggles. Suddenly, Jibeom slowly went to Jaehyun to hold his boyfriend's hand, Tag went to Seungmin clings his arms to his lover, Joochan hugged Donghyun, Bomin just smiled and there's Jangjun who made himself clown for everyone. While having fun their manager exhaustedly in hurry, his words are not understandable at all so Jangjun pat his back, making him relax.

"Relax hyung, make it slow. Why are you in hurry?", Bomin asked their manager who still finding his breathe and "guys did you already heard the news?". "What news hyung?", Daeyeol asked back while holding Sungyoon's hand innocently. "We did it! You did it!!", teary-eyed said their manager. Everyone are confused until the door opened and someone is clapping very proud and say, "congratulation kids! You just won on MCountdown just right now. Your goldenness are in chaos, please calm them or else I'll do it." The members are shocked as to what they heard, everyone dropped their jaw still insync but Joochan was the first one to get back his senses, "really hyung? I mean CEO." "We will be the one to calm our fans, you don't need to do that. Thank you again, CEO Kim Sunggyu.", Sungyoon said and bow his head.

Bomin started to cry on Jangjun's shoulder, Tag automatically cry afterwards so Seungmin tap his back while saying they did great job. Joochan and Donghyun hug each other same with Jaehyun and Jibeom. Sungyoon caress Daeyeol's hand because the leader is still in shock, "You did it honey! We won!" he said while they both teary-eyed.

"I've been wanting this, dreaming for this, aiming for this, praying hard for this. My boys are the bests, they helped me not to give up to this journey. We share thousand of tears, countless laughs, set of frustrations, sleepless nights, nonsense thoughts, we even share toothbrush, shirts, foods, everything name it! Having them as my members and been with them since training days are all worth it. Thank you Goldenness for giving out your best for us.", Daeyeol said to everyone watching them receiving their first trophy. "Thank you to our baby Goldenness for making this dream possible, let's be together for 100 years and more! We love you guys so much! Cheers!", Sungyoon added to their thank you speech and wink to Daeyeol afterwards while the members are teasing them again.

It was a week ago when they won their first win but Daeyeol seemed like he always win especially that specific morning, whistling like he had the best night ever last night. "I smell something fishy, hyung. You look like really happy huh, what happened?", Joochan teasing him while preparing two cup of coffee for him and Donghyun who went upstairs as quick as he can. "Hey careful not to slip kid.", Daeyeol said and just smile.

"Hey love, please tell me what did I do? You're not even answering me since last night. Please Jaehyun, talk to me." Jibeom begging so much until he kneeled on the floor. "Talk to your face Kim Jibeom!! Don't make any promise if you really can't do it!! And please for God's sake, just be honest on your true feelings for me. I'm not good at guessing games." Jaehyun sarcastically told Jibeom in front of his face and walkout. "What happened, Jibeom?", Daeyeol asked while helping his member to stand up. "I don't know too, hyung. Jaehyun keeps on ignoring me since last night. Help me what should I do."

"Ya, Bong Jaehyun!! Could you just wait for me? It's very early to go out. Ya!!" Tag shout when Jaehyun slapped the door hard and went outside. "Thank you for bringing my wallet baby, I'll be back soon okay? I love you!", Tag kissed Seungmin's forehead for 5 seconds before going out. Seungmin just nodded.

Daeyeol said that Jibeom should remember what he promised on Jaehyun, they knew this bread lover has keeping his word that Jibeom will be dead if he can't remember everything. The man keeps on thinking what he said on Jaehyun to make it up, unfornately his mind can't help him either. It's already afternoon but no Jaehyun and Tag's presence in their dorm. "Ya Jibeomie, where are them now?" Seungmin referring to their lovers. "I don't know too hyung, Jaehyun turned off his phone." "Tag can't eat without me." Jibeom feel so sorry because their hyungs are affected on their fight.

"He promised to date Jaehyunie last night but it seems like Jibeomie forget about it. And he also read a text message on Jibeom's phone from a girl named Kim Suyun”, a text message of Tag to Seungmin informing that they already had their breakfast, lunch and snack and don’t worry too much about them.

“Baby welcome home! How did you ate your lunch without me?”, teary-eyed Seungmin hugging Tag in front of the door. “Jaehyunie had this idea to look in your photo on my phone’s gallery. He also suggested that I should set my homescreen wallpaper using our photo together HUHUHUHU.” Tag hugged-back his baby. “I’m really sorry Seungmin hyung for borrowing him whole day from you.” Jaehyun with apologetic face. “It’s okay as long as it will make you feel better.”

That night was full of stories, how was their life before they enter the company, but someone is missing, “Where’s Kim Jibeom?” Jaehyun asked on his mind. He looked around to find his boyfriend but even the shadow isn’t there. He go near the window thinking how’s life with Jibeom for the past years ㅡ a roller coaster ride, they fight most of the time especially when Jibeom’s clothes are on his basket, when he was being teased by copying his husky voice, there was a time when his boyfriend prank him that he was with Donghan sleeping on their bed and telling him that he wanted to hug him forever but when he went inside there was Bongji and Bonggu hugged by Jibeom so much ㅡ what a precious moment his heart captured. Jibeom is a very sweet boyfriend to him, he’ll do everything to make Jaehyun feel loved and worthy, the love he's receiving from his boyfriend is once in a lifetime that every fans envy him because Jibeom’s focus was only for him. Jaehyun also remember how they cuddle every weekend or when they don’t have filming, that Jibeom will wash his clothes every now and then so that Daeyeol will allow them to go on dates outside their dorm ㅡ his boyfriend’s effort made him in tears that moment. He desperately want to apologize to Jibeom but where is him?

It’s very cold outside but he still looking for strawberry ice cream in every shop he go, unfortunately it’s already sold out, he’s still walking until he reached hanriver and seat there. Maybe a self time will do that night, Jibeom thinks that Jaehyun is still mad at him for forgetting his promise to date him after their first win, he feel so sorry, he thought if he deserves to be forgiven.

Jaehyun is a very beautiful person, he needs to taking care of because Jibeom promised to all the members when he courted Jaehyun that he will be the one to protect his love at all costs. He will be Jaehyun’s hero but everytime he struggle in practice his lover is the one who help him, when he unconsciously uninstalled his game app Jaehyun saved him by spending 8 hours talking in english to the operator; he survived the relay cam because Jaehyun was there to give topics to talk about. Jaehyun also have the longer patience when he tease him by copying his husky voice but he was being ignored knowing his boyfriend, a very understanding and lovable. Jibeom thinks Jaehyun is the most precious gem that the could have but he keeps on taking advantage of his boyfriend’s kindness and love.

Jibeom went back to their dorm with hopeless feeling and directly put his body on his bed to rest. Jaehyun looked at his boyfriend who’s sleeping peacefully, “What will happen to us my love?” asked his mind and he carefully get closer to Jibeom’s face, he wanted to kiss those thin lips, he wanted to caress those soft cheeks but he didn’t. He just whisper on Jibeom’s ears, “I miss you and I’m sorry, love.” Jaehyun went to Daeyeol and Sungyoon’s room to sleep. He was advised not to sleep with his boyfriend, they are not okay so better to be separated just for that night and had no choice though.

The company allowed them to take a two-week vacation after their first win and their successful concert. Everyone had a great experience, goldenness gotten wild, their dance teachers and vocal coaches looked very proud of them, the company is very happy getting a lot of positive feedbacks, their sunbaenims and hoobaes are very satisfied with their live performances, their families are the very proud fans of them ㅡ being there for them through ups and downs. Everything went very well for Golden Child except for Jaehyun and Jibeom who continuously ignoring each other. The members are very affected the way they didn’t talk to each other, Jibeom was very different like he transferred to be a lunatic one ㅡ he will laugh now and quiet later. Jaehyun always accompany himself and bond with Tag and Seungmin who both confused on what’s going on to their friend like he didn’t just easily get to what was instructed to him. Jaehyun and Jibeom need a long break ㅡ a break that will change their relationship status? Or a break that will keep their relationship status?

It’s a sunny day, Jaehyun want to go outside and have a drink with his friends. It has been three weeks since his group was given an extended vacation break by their company. He missed his family that’s why when he arrived at the airport he went directly to their vacation house and enjoyed the sunrise. Jaehyun got the chance to play all day with Bongji and Bonggu, he met his former classmates, he did shopping around the malls and spent most of his time sleeping and thinking his members in Korea.

“Hey are you okay? Aren’t you happy? I miss you so much!” Baekhyun hold his hand but Jaehyun refuse. This friend is a former secret admirer way back in middle school and he allowed himself to go out with Baekhyun thrice a week with the blessing of Daeyeol and Sungyoon. Jaehyun is trying to enjoy his company, they go to cinemas, theme parks, they go to his favorite restaurants, they even play basketball together. Baekhyun is doing his best to divert his attention and focus on the present which he hesitantly wants to continue between the two of them. This friend is very handsome, kind, understanding, sweet. Jaehyun was fascinated how Baekhyun express his admiration towards him, he is quite shy to show his affection, he wanted to continue their friendship and why not give him a chance to make it more than friends? Jaehyun wanted to be happy, he was much stressed way back in Korea but he knew he is okay now.

“Hyung please regards me to Jaehyun, tell him I miss him so much that I will wait for his comeback. That time I am already healed and know my purpose in life ㅡ to love him even more and will do everything for our relationship to lasts.” Jibeom told to Daeyeol and Sungyoon. The rest of the members will go to US and spend their remaining vacation there and they planned to surprise Jaehyun. Jibeom wouldn’t go with them because Sungyoon told him not to; they know he will shock to discover that Jaehyun started to date Baekhyun. Daeyeol feel so sorry after hearing Jibeom’s message for Jaehyun, he knew how strong the feelings but how far it will go?

“I realized how Jaehyunie is very important to me, I can’t live without him, I miss him everyday, his text messages that brightens my day, his smile that certainly washed all my worries away, his voice that I want to hear all day, his hands that touches my back everytime I cry to him, his shoulders that are ready to lean on whenever I want to give up singing. Jaehyun is my life; he is my everything, a precious gem that I will take care of when he is down. I miss him so bad hyung, please hug him for me but don’t kiss him he’s mine okay?” Jibeom jokes at Daeyeol and Sungyoon who both feel bad because they saw how sincere their sibling, they don’t have the heart to say the truth about Jaehyun dating. Daeyeol just tapped Jibeom’s shoulder, sign that they will leave now.

Both of them feels that their hearts are heavy, they don’t know how to relay the message of Jibeom to Jaehyun, Daeyeol knew how weak the second one when talking about Jibeom. He remember the video call they did with the other members, Jaehyun was very happy that time but when Joochan accidentally mentioned Jibeom’s name he automatically slipped from his chair and Jaehyun just excuse that Bonggu bite his leg. The other members are extremely excited to pack their things for tomorrow’s flight but Bomin went to Daeyeol and Sungyoon’s room to insists that Jibeom should be with them until the oldest told them that Jaehyun started dating Baekhyun, everyone are shocked but Donghyun is disappointed. They knew how pure Jibeom’s love for Jaehyun, that just only a mistake was done. But Jangjun also told the younger ones that Jaehyun accidentally saw a text message from a woman named Kim Suyun on Jibeom’s phone “That’s why we asked Jaehyun to ignore all the things Jibeom are doing for him; we guess it was for their own sake. They continually hurt each other so much, we think that they can be happy as long as they’re just friends, their friendship will remain stronger than being in a relationship with each other.” Sungyoon added. “Hyung, Jaehyun told us that he was the one who decided to ignore Jibeom after their fight.” Jangjun confessed, Tag and Seungmin nodded because they heard it too. “No, I was the one who told that to Jaehyun, he also don’t know how deep the love of Jibeom have for him.” Sungyoon added.

“We are sorry to tell you about this, we feel very bad now. We also feel guilty because Jibeom wanted to tell Jaehyun that he misses him so much, that Jaehyun is his everything and his purpose in life is just to take care of Jae until the end. We saw how sincere his face, his voice cracked near to cry but we don’t have the heart to tell him the truth about Jaehyun dating. We decided to tell everything on Jaehyun when we get to US tomorrow, let’s hope for the best. Let’s see how both of them will fight to get each other's back again. We sincery apologize guys.” Daeyeol told them. Bomin started crying, he loves his two hyungs very much that he is very affected on how Jaehyun and Jibeom struggled to survive their relationship. Even Donghyun and Joochan, they both witnessed how the two bloomed from being cute friends to sweet lovers, how they click to each other, how they make every moments memorable. They’re disappointed on how their hyungs did that but their hopes are high as Jaehyun and Jibeom will forgive them.

Members are all excited to go directly to Jaehyun’s vacation house but little they didn’t know that Jaehyun accidentally heard his parents about the members going to surprise him so now he’s with his mom and their maid, preparing buffet for everyone. “Son, could you please go up here?” his dad asked him and he excitedly went upstairs. “Let’s just enjoy this moment together.” “Wait dad, why are you wearing airpods?” but his dad ignored him, Jaehyun just smile. He is very happy to finally see his members any moment today.

“Are you okay? How are you feeling now?” his dad started to ask him.

“Pardon dad? What are you talking about?” he answers with confusion.

“Daeyeol told me that Jibeom will be coming too, are you okay with it? Are you ready to see him again? Do I need to tell them that Jibeom shouldn’t be here? Do you miss him?” Jaehyun turned his face down. “We just want to know your feeling now before you meet him again. I know you are happy right at this moment, we feel it too. But what if you’re not still ready to see him? We are very worried about you, we know how hard this was for you, and you’re not even okay when you came here. Your Mom and I witnessed how you struggle each day to fix yourself but ofcourse you’re my son and I know you’ll be okay.” He saw in his peripheral view that his dad smiled at the end. “I know it’s just a broken promise to date you but both of you separated for almost a month like ignoring each other everyday? I really don’t get the young people nowadays, you both made your relationship complicated because you can't just easily say sorry. Swallow your pride, don’t be shy to admit your mistakes. Why does have to end like this huh?! When I had a fight with your mom, I quickly apologize because I want to keep our relationship, I don’t want to lose her, I did everything to keep this family. I always do the apology thingy even if it was your mom’s fault, we easily forgive and forget. I’m sorry son, a lot of thoughts are coming on my head right now. I love you and I really want Jibeom for you, your Mom and I both agreed to support you, whatever and whoever you want ㅡ even dating Baekhyun.” His Mom went upstairs too and hug him, “Baby, we want you to know that we are just here okay? Don’t be shy to go with us.”

“Dad I don’t know what to say..” he’s trying to hold back his tears and smile to his parents, “when God created the best parents I have the luckiest to have them” Jaehyun thought on his mind. “It’s okay to cry, son”, his dad added while tapping his shoulders. After hearing that, he started letting his tears overflow on his eyes down to his cheeks, he realized how he miss Jibeom so much, he burst out all his worries through crying without saying anything to his parents, both of them hug him like a real baby. “I know it was just a broken promise to date me, I didn’t have the courage to ask him who is Kim Suyun who texted him the night before I ignore him. I shouldn’t let that to happen, when he always approached me I ignore him, when he texted me I automatically delete it without reading it, when he always left ice cream inside our fridge leaving a note that it was only for me I didn’t eat that, when he always left handwritten letters under my pillow I always put it on my cabinet without reading on it, when he once left 3 roses for valentine’s day on my bed I just gave it to Jangjun hyung..” he pause and breathe. “And the most crazy thing I did was when I told him we should end our relationship and, and, and.. he didn’t even answer me back, mom and dad it means he agreed with me. I can’t believe it. But I love Kim Jibeom so much, he is my life, my favorite person.. can you support me on that? Even if we broke up like that, I promise to be a good boyfriend to him, I’ll do everything to make him mine again, we will be happy with each other, and maybe I can go back to Korea now to ask him to be mine again.” Jaehyun said with so much hope. “But son, we don’t know if Jibeom still loves you and if he’s single now.” Jaehyun stop for a moment, processing the words his dad said. “It’s okay dad, I will accept it, I just want to say sorry to him. I’ll be happy if he’s happy ㅡ that’s the real love, right mom?” Jaehyun with so much positivity now. His parents just smiled on how he is determine to get back the person he should be with everyday of his life.

After few minutes, the members arrived at their veranda, everyone are very happy to see him. They compliment Jaehyun for being so strong amidst of brokenness, they really glad that their friend is okay now, they hugged each other tighter this time but someone is missing again. "Guys, where's Jibeom?" he asked. Nobody wants to answer him fortunately his mom joined them and divert their attention in giving them plates to intake all the foods on the table. Daeyeol eyed Sungyoon, signaling to get Jaehyun in a private place. Jaehyun is confuse when his older brothers corner him when they are eating. "Uhh, hyungs? Why? I'm sorry if I accidentally heard mom and dad last night that you'll going to surprise me but that was all." Jaehyun told them in advance. "Well, it's not just like that our Jae. But uhh remember when we told you to ignore Jibeom? We feel very guilty everyday when both of you struggled to make things okay. We thought it was the best, that we made the right decision but we realized that we didn't even helped to make things right between you and Jibeom, we made it worst to the extent of you should go here to escape Jibeom's presence. Please accept our apology, Jaehyunie. We didn't mean it, really. We love you and Jibeom you know that." Daeyeol and Sungyoon bowed their heads, the sincerity and love of his hyungs has been felt by Jaehyun and he has nothing against them, he understand why the two came up to that idea and it was also his first choice, to ignore Jibeom since after their fight. He hug both of them and tell them that it was all in the past, he desperately will do everything to be with Jibeom again even if it will take months or years of waiting. His hyungs happily agree on his determination to get back his own property. He know that day what he really wants ㅡ to look for his own happiness, to follow his dream, to fall in love all over again to the same person he used to love and taught him to trust and believe in the power of it.

"Ya Kim Jibeom! Can you do a favor for me? Please bring me some flowers on our company next week, I want to know if that Lee Hyeop is serious on what he said to me." "Hmm? Hyeopie? What about him?" he asked in confusion. "He told me that he likes me but when I ask him if he knows when is my birthday, it seems like he didn't know and the way he ask permission to date me is like he just wanna play. I find him cute though, if he'll give me flowers on my birthday maybe I could give him a chance." Jibeom wasn't on his self that moment that's why he didn't notice that Suyun already left him. He can't be more excited to hear someone's voice again, seemed like few years.

"Can you hear me now? Is it clearer or not?" the voice of not so old man asked.

"Yes sir, this is clearer now unlike earlier."

"Okay then, just listen okay?"

"Okay sir, noted." Jibeom is very nervous that time while fixing is airpods attach in his ears. When the conversation started he automatically wanted to cry after hearing the voice of a young man. He listened carefully to the sound of not-so old man like he is being instructed to learn from his past mistakes, Jibeom realized how he wanted to beat himself for being so selfish, that his efforts aren't enough to make him feel that the person he love deserves even more, he blame himself for not properly using his pride. And when he finally hear the voice of the person he misses so much, Jibeom pretended to calm, he remember that person's face like he wanted to kiss those plum lips, he wanted to hug him, he wanted to cuddle him now. But when Jibeom heard the word dating he was shock: angry, sad, confuse ㅡ it feels like he wanted to cry so much and yes he did. His heart slowly shattered into pieces ㅡ what did he do to make him suffer like this? Jibeom thought he just love this person so much, he just give his all to make him feel important. Wasn't he enough? Did taht person really loved him in the first place? He let out all the hidden feelings he kept for so long, the untold stories that made him doubt his ownself, the sadness he had gone through that made him hopeless. Is he even worthy to love and be loved in return?

"Jibeom-ah! Let's eat our dinner now. Where did you go? We've been finding out for you the whole day, look at your face baby pale again. Let mom hug you here okay?" Jibeom never complained on how his mom treated him that moment. He needs it, the real love of a mother. Jibeom cry again like a baby. "What do you want? You like to get him back?" Jibeom remains silent. "Baby, you're an adult now, you may choose what you want, you may fight to what does this want." His mom pointed her index finger to his heart. "Jaehyun is very pretty, we know how he adore you when you bring him here in our farm, we saw how deep and meaningful his gaze are when he's looking at you. He is willing to learn on how to cook your favorite dish and he even helped me to wash the plates we used for dinner. Dad and I are just here for you, I'll let you do whatever and whoever you want." Jibeom remember that the last sentence his mom said are the exact words Jaehyun's dad told to his love. He asked his mom to help him to be more mature and responsible ㅡ that Jaehyun deserves.

The remaining days of Jibeom's vacation is really worth it. The satisfaction on his face is very clear ㅡ he wake up at 4am everyday, he make breakfast for his mom and dad and even for their workers, he planted a lot of vegetables in their farm, his mom taught him how to cook dishes and how to feed their animals, he build a house for two dogs, he even made a swing for two people under the trees so he can sleep in the afternoon, he bought piglets and determine to make them grow so that he can make samgyupsal from it. The happiness on his heart is very transparent through his eyes and actions that's why he once asked by their workers of why he is happy and he glad to say that he learned a lot from this vacation and he already knew what he really wants.

They arrived in Seoul and will pick up by the company car. Everyone are very excited to put their things at the back of it but something is not good ㅡ the car is not enough for them that's why Jaehyun and Sungyoon should wait more to get them going to the company. The younger one is very happy that made Sungyoon smile. "Don't smile like that, you look like crazy. If somebody ask me if I know you I will quickly say no." "Hyung, I'm just very excited to go back here in Seoul. I'm a little nervous too." Jaehyun said but quite shy. "Really? You are nervous in that? Is it really the reason? I'm not convince though. ㅋㅋ Just kidding Jae. We're just here if he will dump you, remember every member will punch him if he do. For the nth time I will tell you this, we are sure that he is single okay? He never mentioned someone to us even before. Jibeom won't disappoint you." Sungyoon assure Jaehyun and made him giggle. "But he's still annoying for sure." He kiddingly said. For more than few months of not talking to Jibeom, he really miss his love. And this time, even the storm and avalanché can't bring down his determination to get what he should have ever since. The company car is here, he will be seeing Jibeom any moment now.

Jibeom is very excited that finally he can go back to Seoul, he miss practicing with the members, he miss singing even if he always do this when he's cleaning his room everyday, he miss being tease by the members as the next dancing machine of their group, he miss eating with them after their practice. Did he miss teasing someone?

"Ahhh Bominie not my hair, don't mess it. Ya Kim Donghyun not my legs, it still hurts today. Hahahaha stop tickling my body Tag hyung and Seungmin hyung. Bring me down Jangjun hyung I gained so much weight. Daeyeol hyung tell them to stop." "That's how we misses you so much our Jibeomie." Daeyeol is smiling and walk nearer to him when Jangjun bring him down. "Let me hug and kiss you." The leader pouts and acting to kiss him. "Yaaaaaaaaa Lee Daeyeol!!! What are you doing???" A loud voice coming from behind. Everyone look back, Sungyoon eyed the leader until his eyes can't clearly see and there's Jaehyun who is struggling to carry the members' things. "Oh what are you doing there? Help us to bring your own things, you just go up here carrying your bags. These brats! Don't know what to do." And Sungyoon sighs. The members quickly get their things and became quiet for awhile. Jibeom finally see Jaehyun, Jaehyun finally see Jibeom. They both freeze in that moment ㅡ eyes met saying that they misses each other so much, they want to hug each other as if no one is here. Slowly Jaehyun take a step little by little going to Jibeom's direction. Everyone know what is happening so the younger members push Jibeom and tadaaaaah they are now close. Their eyes stick on each other no one is moving, they hear their hearts beating fast, and they even feel each other's breathe.

"How are you doing? You look like healthy, I am happy." Jaehyun thought on his mind.

"Here missing you so bad. Yes I ate a lot because I'm not with you." Jibeom said on his mind.

Jaehyun losses the staring game, his eyes blink and simply smile. "Ahhh no, don't smile like that I am melting." Jibeom thought to himself again but little did he know that a thick water on his eyes fall. "Oh my god! Why? Are you okay? Is there something hurt? Where? Where? Tell me." Jaehyun is panicking, he don't know why Jibeom is crying. Jibeom suddenly hug him, put his head on Jaehyun's shoulder. "I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for all my shortcomings. I didn't meant to hurt you, I just love you so so much." Jaehyun freeze for a moment, he is supposedly the one who say that. "No, don't say that. I should be the one to blame. I'm sorry Jibeomie for everything, for ignoring you everyday, for making you feel worthless, please forgive me." Jaehyun is crying too, he hug back his love. Feeling each other's body, they misses this. Bomin started to cry too, seeing his hyungs like this melts his heart.

Suddenly Jaehyun kneeled in front of Jibeom, everyone is shock. "Again I'm sorry for all the damage I've done in your life, I won't promise but I will do everything to make you feel happy if.." he pause, "if? If? If? If what??" The members are asking him while Jibeom is just waiting on what he will going to say. "If you will forgive me." The members aren't satisfied on what they heard. They're a little bit disappointed on Jaehyun and there's Jibeom put his hand on his mouth, controlling his smile. Jaehyun breathes out, shut his both eyes and say, "Can we start all over again?" "YESSSSS!!" Chorusly said by the members as if their favorite soccer team win a world cup. "That's the words we are waiting. Aigoo Jaehyunie." Seungmin said. Everyone are satisfied how their Jaehyun pull it through. Jibeom burst out his smile that made Jaehyun giggles.

"Ya Kim Jibeom! These flower smells really fresh. I like it, thank you so much!" A voice coming from behind, everyone freeze. "Kim Suyun!! Go back here. Ooopss I thought Jaehyun is already done, I'm sorry." A man said. "Suyun-ssi please date me, I already know your birthday." Hyeop said while walking away from them. "Ya Bong Jaehyun, why do you have to make everyone hold their breathe just to ask to start all over huh?! And you Kim Jibeom, feeling pretty? Jusy say yes and don't make things complicated again soon okay? Go to the pantry and take your lunch now. These kids, aigoo." The man left them without letting them talk. "I don't really understand how did he became our CEO in the first place? Jangjun asked them. "He is just sweet and caring." Bomin answered. Everyone laughs on how Sunggu nag them. They planned to left Jaehyun and Jibeom there because they feel hungry and knew what will happen next. Knowing this two are top believers in the power of love.

Jibeom saw Jaehyun bow his head still kneeling, he hold his hands and help him stand. Jibeom hug his lover, this time a tighter one, Jaehyun feel so hot. He didn't hug back so Jibeom started to explain that Kim Suyun is a trainee in their company and his cousin. Jaehyun felt so bad to get jealous just like that so he pouts, "Stop it, stop pouting I will kiss you." Jibeom warns Jaehyun but the second keeps on pouting so he quickly peck a kiss. Jaehyun smiles. "I'm sorry for being so jealous that time, I'm sorry for ignoring you all the time, and I'm really sorry for dating Baekhyun when I was in the US. I thought I can forget you but your absence kept on deepening my feelings for you. I regretted it so much, I know you just love me but I was selfish to appreciate it. Please forgive me. I will do everything to make you mine again." Jibeom feel the sincerity of Jaehyun that moment.

"Ohhhhhhhh!!" The members are happy to see Jibeom holding Jaehyun's hand in the air and wave as if he won the MVP award in basketball. "Congratulations!! Woooohhh!! Let's celebrate!!"

"This place is very beautiful and peaceful. It has been a year since we get back together as a couple yet this is my first time to see this." Jaehyun said with amazement. They go to Busan to spend their vacation break. They started over again: the past mistakes they made were products of pride, selfishness, untrust, and misunderstanding, this time they are both determine to overcome all the challenges they will going to face TWOgether. Amidst of fixing theirselves to be the one for each other, distance occur, insecurity arise, worthiness is at stake but trusting the process is the key, they hold on and believe that love will find its way.

"I did this swing, I did those dog houses for Bongji and Bonggu, I cooked this meal for you, and I even make this samgyupsal. What do you still want my princess?" Jaehyun come closer to Jibeom, "YOU! I want you! I will always choose you and no one but you. I love you, my love, my Kim Jibeom!" Jaehyun kiss his nape and hug him tighter from the back.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me some feedbacks as this is my first time to write fanfic and publish here. Help me to find more courage to write. Thank you so much! ❤️
> 
> Read you on the next fic, hopefully soon! 💕


End file.
